Can You Keep a Secret?
by Sugarquill2
Summary: Of course I have secrets. Of course I do. Everyone has a few secrets. It’s completely normal.I’m not talking about huge earth-shattering secrets.Not the-prime-minister-is-planning-to-bomb-japan-and-only-Steven-Tyler-cansave-the-world type secrets. Jus
1. Secrets

A/N: This story is based off the new book by Sophie Kinsella _Can You Keep a Secret?_, she is one of my favorite authors besides J.K. of course so I thought why not combine the two.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the plot or a lot of the lines, but I also don't intend to offend the people who do I have nothing but respect for Ms. Rowling and Ms. Kinsella

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course I have secrets.

Of course I do. Everyone has a few secrets. It's completely normal.

I'm not talking about huge earth-shattering secrets. Not the-prime-minister-is-planning-to-bomb-japan-and-only-Steven-Tyler-cansave-the-world type secrets. Just Normal, everyday little secrets.

Like for example, Just off the top of my head:

1)My diamond earrings are cubic zirconium.

2)I love cockroach clusters, which are considered the most grotesque thing in the wizarding world.

3)I Have no Idea who is on the Wizengamot,or what they do.

4)I weigh 118 pounds not 108, like my ex. Michael thought. (To be fair it's only one number different.)

5)Sometimes when we used to kissed I would have a huge urge to laugh.

6)I've already spent the money my Dad told me to save till after seventh year. (Those dress robes were just irresistible)

7)Sammy the goldfish is not the same gold fish that Mum and Dad told petunia and Me top look after when they went to Egypt.

8) I've always had this feeling deep down that I'm not like any one else, that there is an amazingly exciting new life waiting for me just around the corner.

9) I have no idea what my father is talking about .

"Lily, Lily are you listening to me, My job, it's been transferred from here in Paris to London we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. I talked to your headmistress she's transferring you to a school in Scotland, Pigzits or something…"

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes that was it, anyway, your Mother will be leaving tonight. Petunia and I will leave Thursday your mum will meet you at the airport in London. Go up stairs and get some rest."

And that is how I found myself seated, in first class, on an airplane from Paris to London, gripping the armrests tightly until my knuckles are white.

10)I am scared of Flying

I've live in the wizarding world for six years and I still can't stand to be up in the air. Obviously, it's not as though I can't get on a plane, I would just prefer to be on the ground. "This is your captain speaking, we've hit some clear-air turbulence , everything will be fine."

Oh no.

Someone behind me is screaming " Everyone keep calm, just keep calm"

We're going to die.

We're Going to die.

" I'm Sorry?" says the guy next to me, he has an English accent, he looks about my age. 

Did I Just say that aloud.

"We're going to die" I stare into his face he has dark, messy hair. Hazel eyes hidden behind wire rimmed glasses. 

" I don't think we're going to die," he says "they said it was just turbulence-"

" Of course they did they're not exactly going to say; Well folks, that's it- you're all goners'!" The plane gives another terrifying dip "We're not going to make it. I know we're not. This is it. I'm sixteen years old for Gods sake I haven't accomplished anything. I've not had children. I've never saved I life. I haven't climbed a mountain. I don't have a tattoo. I've never even had sex for Pete's sake."

"Excuse me?" I hear the guy saying but I jus keep blubbering on.

"My sister hates me, she thinks I'm a freak I know my father feels the same way. I'm never going to be able to maintain a real relationship, I mean Michael dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with him. Half the time I don't have the slightest Idea what people are talking about."

Oh God. I'm completely losing it.

Every time the plane would bump another torrent of words would come spilling out of my mouth like a waterfall. 

"…she's like an everything champion, Petunia…. I was nothing in comparison."

"…118 really…not 108... Only one number difference."

"… this awful girl, Katrina whose transferring too, so I could never get away from her…when she annoys me I feed her cat acid pops.."

"…there is this sweet girl, Emma who said she was thinking about transferring…I hope she does…whenever one of us want to get out of a study session or bad conversation of something the other comes up and says , could we go over the astronomy homework, or something along those lines…"

I can't tell him this he's a muggle. I could go to jail!

"…roasted pepper my complete favorite food…"

"…Cockroach clusters… I have one with pumpkin juice before every big date…"

"…I gave him all his gold fish food… I honestly don't know what happened…"

"…perfect date would start out wit champagne appearing magically on the table…"

"…I know knight in shining armor is not exactly an option but a big part of me wants a huge romance… something exciting…to be swept off my feet"

"… sometimes I feel that there's a whole new, thrilling life waiting out there for me, if I can just…"

"Excuse me, miss?"

"What" I look up dazedly, "What is it" the air hostess smiles down at me.

"We've landed."

"We've _landed_?"

I look around, I see the airport through the planes window. I feel like Dorothy in the wizard of Oz, I was swirling around and now I've woken up and all is normal again.

"We're not bumping anymore," I say stupidly.

"We stopped bumping quite a while ago," says the English guy sitting next to me.

"We're…we're not going to die?"

"We're not going to die." 

Suddenly, like a ton of bricks it hits me. I look straight at him. I've been blubbering on for two hours about god only knows what to a complete stranger. 

I want to get off this plane right now. "I'm sorry," I say , "You should have stopped me"

"It would have been a little difficult," he pauses, a tiny half smile pulls at his lips, "You were on a bit of a roll."

I'm getting off this plane, now. "I have to go." I grab my bag and start running off the plane. 

"Will you be Okay?" he yells after me, I pay it no mind. I see my mother calling me.

"Lily, Lily! Are you alright, I heard your plane hit some turbulence." I throw my arms around her I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. "Lily…"

"I'll be fine Mum just a little shaken." We pick up my luggage and head for our new home I lay down on my bed for some time, the last thing that goes through my head before I doze off is: At least he's muggle I'll never see him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: What do think please review, I'm looking for a beta if any ones interested.


	2. James Potter

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed me I appreciate it, and I am going to continue with this story, I have now been informed that someone else has also started a story like this but it is some what different. I wasn't aware that anyone would have because where I'm from the book _Can You keep a Secret? _came out just last week. If you don't like this story you can read the one by Kelliethehottie, from a different standpoint.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the plot and a lot of the lines, but I also don't intend to offend the people who do, I have nothing but respect for Ms. Rowling and Ms. Kinsella

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

About five days after that horrible flight. I found myself running headlong at brick wall. It shouldn't have seemed odd to me that to get on a train to a _magical _school you would have to walk through a wall but it did. As soon as I make it through to the other side I crash into someone just my luck. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"Lily?" says the person I ran into. I look up

"Emma, you did decide to transfer I'm so happy, I thought I was going to be stuck here all year with Katrina!"

"When did you decide to come, Lily?"

"My Dad's job got transferred to London just last week, come on we better hurry up the trains about to leave"

Emma shows me to a compartment where she is meeting some friends she met over the summer, "Hey guys, this is Lily, she went to Beauxbatons with me, Lily this is Alice Langdon and Sophie Cummings…"

"Aren't you going to introduce me Emma," comes a sickly sweet voice from the compartment door way .

"Introduce yourself."

"I don't know why Emmeline…"

"Don't call me that" shouts Emma

"…is being so rude, I'm Katrina Rhodes it's nice to meet both of you." she nods to Sophie an Alice "Evans"

"Rhodes" I give her a stare and she sits down.

It's been an hour or so and we've all chatted politely, Alice an Sophie are very nice and I think they're getting the same vibe about Katrina that Emma and I do. It's been quiet for a few minutes, Sophie suddenly says "Alice, did you hear that James Potter is coming back this year?"

"Really?"

"Where was he?"

" I heard he's cute"

"Who is James Potter?" I ask, feeling rather stupid. They all stare, gaping at me.

" James Potter is only, they smartest…"

"Cutest…"

"Richest…" says Katrina 

"Most powerful teenager in the wizarding world." Oh I'm glad I know that, wont get on his bad side. "He left after fifth year no one knows where he went. His father is head of the Aurors and his grandfather is Minister of Magic his mother died during fifth year people say that has got something to do with it. He didn't come back for sixth year, we all thought the Marauders would never be the same again. I guess we will see about that this year "

"Who are the Marauders?" I ask, feeling stupid again. Like I would know this stuff, I don't even know how Katrina and Emma know this.

"James Potter, Sirius Back, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They're seventh year Gryffindors, they like to play pranks and such. I heard that Frank Longbottom got Head boy, Alice didn't you get head girl?" says Sophie Alice blushes and nods, she must like that Frank guy.

I am woken from my short lived nap by Emma " come on Lily, we have to go see Professor Mcgonagall and get sorted."

I, to my own delight, was sorted into Gryffindor house, but to my dismay so was Katrina. As we entered the common room I still had yet to catch a glimpse of the elusive James Potter. This guy was intriguing me more an more as the evening went on. "Oh look it's true he is back" says Sophie dragging us all over to the table in the corner, there are four boys sitting there, a short plump one with mousy blonde hair, a taller almost gaunt looking one with grayish blonde hair, A tall, suave looking one with chin length black hair, The fourth one was turned a way from me but from what I could see he was a bit scrawny but not to terribly skinny, he had dark messy hair and wire rimmed glasses, he turned to face us when Sophie spoke, hazel eyes…

Oh no

NOOOOOOOOOOO

Not happening, this can't be happening. "Lily, This is James Potter" I hear Sophie saying, could my life get any worse.

James Potter, the supposed most powerful teenager in the wizarding world, is that guy from the plane. 

Just let me die now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading, please review.

SQ2


	3. Preview

This is just an author note I'm sorry I'm going on trip considering its spring break and wont be able to write for a about a week, but I'm going to give you a preview of chapter three for my reviewer of the week Child-of-Scorpio.

I looked at the letter again so far he hadn't done any thing to embarrass me, what does he want oh please if you didn't kill me before, why are you making me go through this living hell.

Later…

I enter the abandoned classroom he said to meet in, he's standing there reading a letter. "oh please, please don't tell any one I know I lied about my grade in transfiguration…"

"Lily, just shut up for a second, I'm not going to expose you, I just want to ask you a favor."

Oh, sweet relief. "What is it?"

"Could you please not tell anyone I was in Paris last week" 


End file.
